A Kriggy Story
by GleekingSam
Summary: All of the information is in the first chapter. Rated K plus for swearing and flames are welcome. IggyxOC
1. Authors Note READ!

**Why hello there my fellow readers! Nice to all-*ahem*- TYPE to you again.**

**A lot of you might be thinking 'What the hell is Kriggy?'**

**Well you see here… (this might take a while to explain)**

**I have recently gotten my friend into reading Maximum Ride (THANK GOD!) and she's in love with Iggy apparently. **

**The first two letters of her name start with KR obviously but the rest shall name anonymous. You may have seen her on FanFiction sometimes… her pen name is **Misunderstood Dakrness. **She is an anime fanatic! And by 'fanatic' I do mean crazy.**

**So that's where the name Kriggy comes into play.**

**It's just another boy meets girl story, you know. Although… WITH A TWIST!**

**Though I'm not sure what that is yet, heh. Hold the dramatic music until I actually know…**

**But the 1****st**** chapter will be posted soon and tell me what you guys think. **

**Oh and from now on I am NO LONGER DOING authors notes on any of my stories anymore. They just take away the excitement of the story I find.**

**Keep reading my fellow readers!!**

**There will be a time when I actually might post a decent story! *Le gasp* I know- shocking isn't it?**

**StalkerOfFang out.**


	2. Delicious

**Chapter One**

3rd Person POV

"Max? Fang? GAH!"

As Iggy was aimlessly wondering around The Gap, his frustration was becoming the better of him…

"Since when are there freakin' BUSTOPS IN AUSTRALIA?!"…As you could tell.

That's right, he was lost. Like a needle in a haystack. Iggy needed his Flock. He needed someone he could talk to. He wanted to make bombs with Gazzy again.

He needed to pee.

Just when he thought there would be a glimmer of hope, he bumped into a big brick sign.

"Ow! Mother of…" His hands gently grazed the sign to see what it said. "St Yuki's…" _Must be a school or something. _He thought guessingly.

Because of his super-sensitive hearing, it was so obvious that a bell went. Now he knew it was definitely a school.

_If Fang and Max don't turn up right now…_

"AHH!"

Iggy's thoughts were cut off by a high pitch scream as he whipped around to the source of the sound.

Now he was no idiot. So he could just tell that he fully made someone stack it. Wait- there goes that whole 'not-an-idiot' theory.

"GAHH, shit!"

Well she was no stranger to the English language.

The girl huffed as she tried to stand up, but Ig could tell that she was feeling pain. Had he hurt her?

"Here, take my hand." He blurted out quickly.

She looked surprised for a moment, but quickly took Iggy's hand as he pulled her upwards.

As Iggy began to lift her, he noticed- mentally of course- how slender she was. Her skin tone was a nice olive and he could tell her eye colour was gold with a tint of red. His favourite colours…

**Krisz's POV**

Ow. Shit. God dammit! My knee is in massive pain! Maybe I should've stayed on crutches… nah. Can't let Sam's influence get the better of me now.

"Here, take my hand." Honestly, I was stunned. Doesn't this scream paedophilia? At first I was gonna maybe push the guy away with one fierce threat, but then I looked at him directly.

Oh. My. God. I think I just died and went to heaven.

This dude was deliciously hot.

Now I'm not one for being too judgemental on people, but I couldn't help but think that.

His eyes were a light shade of blue- my favourite colour. And his dusty blond hair made is fair toned face a perfect shape. This dude kinda had a six pack too…

Before you could say "Epic Win", he was pulling me up by the hand as my feet were once again flat on the ground.

I dusted myself off a bit and then turned toward him.

Oh dear, there goes my conscious. Did I mention he was hot?

Wait, was he blind? He was studying my arm quite vividly.

"You have a nice tan." He said simply.

What the fuck?


	3. Introductions

**Chapter Two**

3rd Person's POV

"Excuse me?" Krisztina remained almost speechless as her thoughts came rushing back to her head.

Two minutes ago; there she was, hair all messed up and rushing home to her bitch-of-a-mother. And now she was in the arms of someone so unusual yet it seemed like there was a certain thing about him that made him absolutely perfect.

"Uhh... sorry. I mean, a-are you okay?" She smiled at his nervousness as she picked herself up, restraining to cry out in pain from her leg.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me go up. Uh, I mean..." Finally, there it was. Karma at its best. Just when something nice seems to happen it is just a delusion. Cause it's HER life, isn't it?

He just ran his fingers through his dusty blond hair, ever so sexily, and smirked.

"No problem. Finally someone in this freakin' country is decent looking."

Okay, now she was shocked. "So to you I am just average looking? And aren't you blind anyway?"

Realizing the stupidity of her words, Krisz instantly smacked her forehead and her face now looked guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean- ah, if you are blind then…"

He just rolled his eyes and smirked again. "Don't worry about it. Most people don't even think to apologize to a blind kid."

Then, he decided to laugh lightly.

This made Krisz's heart leap just a little. Finally, a guy who wasn't such a prick.

"Krisztina." She blurted out with a goofy smile on her face.

He raised an eyebrow as she began to look down at her feet.

Iggy's POV

"My name? Usually when people meet one another they give out their name. It's kinda called manners." Krisztina- apparently- said, half jokingly.

"Oh God, right sorry. Uhh…" Would the Flock be mad at me if I gave this stranger my real name? Although even knowing her for a few minutes, I feel like I can almost trust her. But I'd better play if safe, just to make sure.

"Jeff." I finished somewhat hesitantly.

"That took you awhile. Do you have amnesia or something?" Krisztina lightly giggled and placed her arm on her hip.

This girl was very quick-witted. Quite like Max actually. Wait- you never heard me say any of that.

"Depends. Must've been when I crashed into you. You could take out an elephant's memory."

I was expecting for her to slap me, or maybe even cry. But instead she narrowed her eyes down and spoke in a quieter tone.

"Funny. I never knew I could give out amnesia to someone THIS huge. Elephants would scream for mercy." Probably proud of the way she defended herself, Krisztina cocked her head to the side and waited for my response.

Instead I just smiled a little and took her hand, so that I could feel that she was looking at me.

With those gorgeous eyes.

I swear I saw her blush a bit before I said, "Truth is; I'm lost. Care to direct me to a place where I can find a phone?"

Now I could truly feel what she doing. Still holding her hand, she heavily sighed and, just a tiny bit, stepped closer to me.

I thought it was amazing.

"You can follow me to my house if you want Jeff." I almost laughed out loud at her answer.

"Man, if that doesn't scream 'Serious Stalker' I don't know what will."

As her face began to bring back a smile I was leaning closer to her.

_Don't make her run away like Max did with Fang…_

"C'mon we better get a move on. My mum's gonna be pissed off at me if we're not home by 3:30."

Obviously she didn't realize that I was going to kiss her, because she let go of my hand, grabbed her bag and started walking.

Looking back at me, her face turned to concern. "You coming?" She said with a voice that could melt ice.

"Eh… yeah. Wait up."

As I ran to catch up to Krisztina, I could only hope that I could find my Flock and get out of here ASAP.

If _she _came along with us, well that would be even better.


	4. Fruit and Nuts

**Chapter Three**

3rd Person POV

"Alright, this is it." Krisz pointed her house with so much enthusiasm, that even a piece of wood could be more excited.

Iggy scanned the neighbourhood and twitched the corners of his mouth.

_It's nice… _He thought.

"Awesome digs." His head nodded up and down in approval.

She couldn't help but scoff suddenly and rolled her eyes. "'Digs?' Where are you from- the 70's?"

"Oh trust me, you don't want to know where I cam from…" Iggy mumbled softly.

"Huh?" Krisztina looked at him quizzically.

Shrugging it off, he simply said "Nevermind. Phone please?"

"Riiiight." She knew that there was something different about this Jeff person. And she would find out soon enough. "Now, let's actually get inside my house so that I can put this cement filled bag down."

Noticing her struggle, Iggy being the kind gentlemen he was-*cough*- grabbed the straps on the blue school bag and swung it over his shoulders.

Taken aback, Krisz nearly fell over again. Thankfully she saved herself, but she couldn't help but think how wonderful it would be if he were to catch her again…

"I insist." He smiled calmly at her and she returned it.

_Ugh, what was this feeling I had…? _Krisztina thought impatiently.

"This way Jeff."

The pair walked along the walkway until they reached a set of stairs leading to a door.

"Alright, this is my mum's house. My dad lives about 2 minutes away, but unfortunately, I have to settle for staying here." Her eyes fumed as she began to walk up the stairs.

_They're divorced…? _Iggy wondered curiously.

As she opened the door, he couldn't help but think.

Iggy wondered why Krisztina had such a hard time regarding her family. He wondered if-

"Oh, Tim!"

A squeal was heard from further away from where the two were standing. Now _he_ could be a sexist pig at times, but was that-?

"Please try to ignore my mother and her 25 year old boyfriend. They're trying to repopulate the earth as we speak." Krisz's voice dragged down as she spoke.

"Uhh… I'll try?" Iggy didn't really know what to say.

"Here, call anyone you want." She said glumly and took the black cordless phone off the coffee table.

Giving her a comforting smile, he got the phone off her whilst gently brushing up against her hand.

Iggy felt like he should say or do something to make her feel better, but instead he just ignored his instinct and began to think.

_What was Max's mobile number… _Ever since they came to another continent Nudge had insisting on getting a mobile phone. Max agreed, but instead she decided it to keep it herself. All the Flock laughed when they knew this and the look on Nudge's face was priceless.

Iggy chuckled to himself and shook his head.

Now Krisztina was wondering what was going through is mind.

"Are you just going to stare at my phone all day, or what?" She sounded a bit annoyed that he was taking so long.

Tim and her mother would be out any minute seeing as how short Tim takes in THAT area…

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about my, ah, family." Iggy hesitated on the last word, but remained unshaken.

"Chocolate?" She said abruptly.

He narrowed his eyes down and had a puzzled look on his face.

"Huh?"

Krisz held out a full block of a purple box packed labelled _Fruits and Nuts_, and gestured it towards him.

"You know, the stuff that makes you fat? Ha, I thought you'd know by now that I eat this stuff. God, I need to lose weight." She mumbled the last bit to herself, but not so much that he could hear.

"Like hell your fat. You've probably got one of the nicest figures I've ever-"

Realizing the idiocy of his words, Iggy rubbed his temples whilst blushing a little.

Krisztina felt like squealing, but remained silent. No one has ever complimented her like that in well- ever.

"Thanks." She said meekly.

"No, no; thankyou." Iggy said ever so charmingly, as he broke off the row of chocolate. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

He stopped in his tracks as realisation washed over him.

His back pocket.

Max gave a cell phone for all of the Flock to use as emergencies. She asked them to put it somewhere safe…

"Something wrong?" Krisztina asked, noticing he had been silent for a while.

"Ahh… yeah. Sorry, I forgot about my mobile I had on me. I hope it's not much trouble I've caused you."

She smiled at his foolishness and scratched her head.

"Nah, it's all good. Aren't you gonna call?"

"Oh, right." He was to busy listening to her chaste voice.

Iggy grabbed his mobile from his back pocket. Trying to remember Max's number, he continued to munch on his nutty treat.

_Hah! Epiphany! _Eagerly, the blind bird-boy started punching the numbers in.

Krisztina watched with surprise, as she was thinking how accurate he was. And she was wondering what he was thinking about…

Iggy's POV

I held the phone to my ear, dreading to hear Max's voice.

Now I know what you're thinking. But would it be so bad if I were to stay over at Krisz's place for just one night? Maybe she could have an extra bed for me to sleep in. Or not…

_**Hello? Iggy?**_

"Max, hey!" I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice. I turned over to Krisztina and she beamed, holding her thumbs up.

_**IGGY?! Where in God's name have you been? I told you not to wonder off alone. Angel's been trying to get into your mind while Gazzy was almost crying because you weren't here. Where are you? Are you all alone? Who-**_

"Jeez take a breath Max, you're starting to sound like Nudge." I replied to her rant, half-jokingly.

_**Ahh! You're so frustrating even over the phone. Look, where are you? We can just come pick you up. Are you still at that ice-cream place…?**_

There was no way she would want to come over to some strangers house.

_Just tell her and get it over with… _Iggy hesitated as he thought, as he heard the footsteps of Krisztina getting distant.

"No, I'm not there. I'm-ah- well… someone kinda found me, and I forgot about my mobile so I went to their house to use-"

_**WHAT?!**_

And there it was. That tone of voice that could kill a kitten.

_**Ig, what were you thinking? You have to get out of there. It could be someone from Itex or worse! **_

If I had proper sight, I'm sure that I could see Krisz's baffling face as to why the person on the other end of the phone is talking so stridently.

"Don't worry. She's harmless. And our age. Can I maybe bring her over to-"

_**No! Out of the question. Please, just get here soon. All of us are at that huge hill near, well you know where. And one other thing-**_

"Ha, you obviously don't know me at all. Cya soon Max."

Before she could say anything else, I hung up on her. Oh, I'm so nice aren't I?

I turned to Krisztina and smiled. "Wanna join a pack of six?"


	5. Connies

**Chapter Four:**

Krisz's POV

"Ahh… what are you talking about?" My voice was filled with curiosity and uncertainty. I could sense that Jeff was hiding something- something that he didn't want me to know about. It's not a magical gift or anything, I just… know.

Jeff scratched his chin and focused his eyes on mine directly. _How does he do that… freaky._

"My family. Do you wanna come and meet my family?" He sucked in a shaky breath as he waited for a reply.

Honestly, I was baffled. I'm not the kinda girl going round excepting to be whisked off the street by some guy. Even if I hate my mother to bits- there's no way.

There was a glint of sadness in my voice. "Sorry, can't. Have to stay here with mum."

"Oh." I could tell that he was disappointed. Why wouldn't he be? I'm so freakin' fabulous, right? Note my sarcasm if you must.

"Well um, I guess I'd better be going." Jeff turned his head towards the door.

Because of my ability to never know when to shut up, I walked towards him and started talking again.

"Will I see you again?" I blurted out.

_Crap… now he's gonna think I'm an emotional freak. Meh, what else is new?_

"Well, if you see a few bombs explode, you'll know where to find me." His seventh word grasped my attention. Bombs. He liked to explode stuff. Holy motherfucking shit! It's God. And I thought he was normal…

Chuckling softy, I swept a strand of my wispy brown hair across my face and cleared my throat.

"I'll be on the lookout."

I beamed at him and he did the same to me. I really wanted to escape with him and his family. But mum wouldn't like that now would she. It just has to be her way- with EVERYTHING.

"Well, you should go before my mum throws a fit."

Jeff nodded in reply then hesitantly coughed.

"Something wrong?"

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" He said with a straight face.

I raised my eyebrow and gestured my hand out. "About…?"

"This." He replied simply.

Stepping a few metres back, Jeff rearranged his stance so that he was standing straight.

Like the speed of freakin' light, he jumped up far into the air and sprouted what looked like wings.

Hold the phone- those _were _wings. Normally with a seven year old school girl, you would find her running around like a headless chicken when she saw what I saw. But I'm not ludicrous. In fact, I thought it was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen if my life.

"So…?" I smiled at him and put my hands on my hips. "Should I keep this a secret?"

I swear I heard him scoff as the sunlight was reflecting off of his radiant and bold face.

"If you know what's good for you." Damn. This blind-bird kid had whit. I had to hand it to him.

"Bye Krisztina. Thanks for the fruits and nuts."

He had the kind of voice that made my heart flutter. Oh god damn, I was turning into one of those saps. Someone call the mental institution.

"Yeah, see ya." Man, did I have a way for words or what?!

The last I saw of that winged man was his wings making a clear shadow out into the mountains.

I sighed relentlessly, knowing that Jeff was probably the highlight of my day.

As I stepped back into my room, I fixed my hair (if I could actually make it seem presentable), and put on my black converse shoes.

But onto knew "adventures"- I was going to see my father again. One way or another. At the cemetery…which was two minutes away.


	6. Rose

**A/N: Note that in the 4th book it was revealed that Iggy can see stuff that is white or that has a white background. Just letting you know..**

**--**

**Chapter Five:**

3rd Person POV

There she was. All alone- again. It seemed like a reoccurring nightmare that Krisztina had. At _Kuro Cemetery,_ there was nothing to see but big oak trees dancing in the wind and humming to the sound of the dead. And of course the hundreds of graves to follow.

Goosebumps slowly rose on her skin as she looked at her surroundings. No-one was here except for her- well, no-one who had an afterlife anyway.

Krisz only came to this creepy and sinister location because of her father. The one good thing in her life was now erased. Vanished. If only that stupid under-age boyfriend never had come into their lives- he might've not found the thickest rope he could.

Bowing her head in grief, Krisztina slowly walked to where her father lay.

Smiling sadly, she reached into her coat pocket and picked up a plastic red rose.

Laying it on the concrete she said, "Dad, I promise to love you, until this rose withers."

_Never could I have put that more simply. _"Now if you'll excuse me father, I have to get back to my house."

Krisztina didn't want to call her place a 'home'. Why should you call it something so meaningful when it isn't true?

Pacing herself for the walk home, she dusted herself off and started walking.

Mid-way through her _bonne promenade_, a blasting sound of a bombwas heard in her back jean pocked.

_Man, _she thought half amused. _Never knew my ass could make that noise._

_Now who could be texting me on a Friday afternoon. These people must have no lives…_

Shrugging her thoughts off, she reached for her mobile and checked out the message.

**So…? Tried that new flame thrower out yet? I'm sure your dad would love for you to test it on Tim, haha.**

Sam. Of course the text was from her. Who else could be as sarcastic? Well, besides Krisz of course.

Quickly typing her response, she was walking and texting. Cause she's cool like that.

**Oh definitely, in fact I might be able to get it now and-**

_CRASH!!!!_

The noise startled her causing her to drop her phone on the road.

_Well that's the last time I take this route home…_

She looked up to see what had made the ruckus and Krisz cringed at the sight.

A car had steered out of control and slammed into a huge tree, thankfully, no near any residential areas.

There was smoke everywhere, it looked like a grenade had just exploded. Although she wished one had…

--------------------------------------------------------

Iggy's POV

I landed with grace and elegance onto the highest peek of the hill. Looking around, I saw nothing but… well nothing. Except for this huge white house in the distance. And it looked like it had- an elevator?! Sweet.

_Man, I never thought waiting for Max and the others would take this long._ Hello? She has super speed for god sakes.

As I waited, my mind kept drifting back to Krisztina. If she told anyone about me- or 'Jeff'- then the Flock wouldn't have to find out right? Maybe it's cool that strangers can know for a change. Or maybe she won't tell anyone. I'll have to make a snap judgement on her to be true to her word- even if it might cost me.

"IGGY!" There was only one person who could talk at that level of volume.

I whisked my head around and put the biggest grin on my face. All of us were here now finally.

Then I heard the footsteps of my best friend/partner in crime. The Gasman was running toward me like I was a five course dinner. The next thing I knew, all of the air scurried out from me, since I was being hugged to death.

"Aah… Ig, where did you go off to? Max was gonna throw a fit if you didn't come back soon."

"Indeed I was." Ah crap. Now I'm gonna get a beating. That was the voice of Maximum Ride folks. And her tone of voice didn't sound too pleasant either. I don't know why Fang could love her THAT much. But he did. They were kind of a couple now…

"Ig," Her rant was going to continue on. Well, at least it wasn't Nudge. "Do you have any idea how worried I got when you randomly hung up on me? And what's with you asking to bring a stranger into our lives? The risks of doing that are endless, even I couldn't catch up to speed with it. Just for once can you maybe-"

"Max, stop."

I was wondering when Angel was going to say something. She'd been so quiet.

"Iggy feels really bad about this. I think he even regrets telling this girl about her wings."

Oh crap. Mind reading mutants are a pain.

"YOU WHAT?!" Max's voice was filled with rage now. Even more so then usual.

"Well so-rry if we're the only ones who can know about us." That wouldn't make the Flock less shocked, but I had to say something.

"A girl, huh?" Ah, so the silent one speaks. "Was she cute?"

Nudge and Gazzy snickered as Max smacked her hand to her forehead. "Sexist pigs…" She muttered under her breath.

"Oh my god Ig, did you really tell this chick about us? Or did you just tell her about you? What did she say? Was she shocked or did she laugh? If I was that girl I would've probably screamed but then calmed down a bit. Although considering I've had wings for oh I don't know- most of my life- it's kind of hard to imagine my life without them. Like this one time when this cat was stuck up a tree I had just popped my wings open and- mmph, mmph, MMMMPH!"

Thank god for hands, because Fang clamped his around Nudge's mouth. I swear if words could kill, I would be dead a million times.

"Anywho before Nudge starts baffling again…" Max's voice sounded stern. "Maybe if you won't tell us about this girl, you'll tell us about the bomb you set off not long ago."

Alright, now I really didn't know what she was talking about.

Sensing my confusion, Fang sighed heavily and spoke once again. Wow, two sentences today. He was on a roll.

"We can see the smoke Ig. Thankfully there are no flames that we can see but-"

"How many minutes away, flying distance that is, is the smoke away from here?" I responded quickly.

"Why does that matter?" Gazzy asked ever so dearly.

_Because I think Krisztina lives in that area… _But I couldn't say that out loud.

There was silence for a moment as I heard Total grunt in frustration.

"About 3 to 4 minutes." Fang said plainly.

Alright, now that's just creepy.

"Shit…" I said a little too loudly. Walking over to the edge of the hill my wings expanded.

I could feel all eyes on me and Max stepped forward. "Ig, we have little people present, so don't use that language. And where the hell are you going?"

"He's worried. I think we all should go with him." Angel blurted out, obviously reading my mind yet again.

"You can come if you want. I just have to check something."

"Oh trust me, we're going with you." I heard Max snap back.

And just like that we were all in the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------

3rd Person POV

Her heart felt like it was going to burst. She felt her temperature rise and she became dizzy.

Krisztina didn't need this right now. She'd already lost a parent; she didn't want to lose another. No matter how annoying her mother was.

No body was around to see this. Just her and her broken down car. Oh and her mum. But she was unconscious in the front seat.

"Mum!" The blood rushed to her head as Krisz practically sprinted towards the car.

She thought she heard the sound of whispers but she ignored them.

Now at the scene of the crime, she saw what seemed like a nightmare twisted into reality.

Glass was scattered everywhere along with a smashed up rear-view mirror. The smoke was like a grey blanket. Except blankets were warm and comforting. It's quite the opposite with this situation.

And if she thought that was bad, never had she been so speechless when she saw her mother.

Her eyes were frozen open in terror against the air bag.

It was just silent. There was no movement. Finally, she and her dad could be in the same place again.

"She looks so sad…" A girly voice rang in her ears.

Krisz put on a puzzled face and whisked her head 180 degrees to the left.

Holy fuck.

Just when she thought her day couldn't possibly get worse, she was proved wrong.

There before her stood six winged humans- one of them was Jeff. And a black Scottie which was completely out of topic.

He just looked at her, his eyes filled with sympathy. _Well I don't need sympathy. I can get along without people just fine… I think._ Krisz was so baffled that she felt like she was losing conscience by the second.

"Is this the lady you were talking about?" _Did I just hear the dog-?_

"She's definitely confused by this whole thing. And I think her mum was in that car crash."

_Alright… this is getting to weird._

That's all she thought. Weird. Until she actually did lose consciousness and smacked her head on the concrete road.

--------------------------------------------------------

Iggy's POV

"Uh, she fainted." Well, _crap. _

"Well you're the one who scared her off? Who knows any flying/talking dogs anyway?" I retorted back at Total.

"You mean, besides the six of you?" He huffed back at me.

Sometimes I just wanna kick that dog back to his small crate.

"Alright enough!" Max yelled. "Ig this was your plan to come back here so what do you wanna do?"

Well she obviously had no place to go. And her mum was deceased…

"Why not take her with us?" Okay, so it was a long shot. But when I first arrived at her house she seemed unhappy.

"Ha, no seriously. What do you wanna do?" Like I said, it was a long shot. And apparently Max thought so too.

"Max, it's not like she has any place to go. Both her parents are now dead." Angel said. What? But she said her dad lived two minutes away…

"Sweetie, ix-nay on the mind reading, huh?" I had to agree. Angel was becoming more of a wannabe leader figure now.

"I say we should take her." Fang said oh-so-subtly.

Max stayed silent for a minute, obviously perplexed by Fang's opinion.

"Do you want me to punch you?"

"I want her to come too!" Angel and Nudge chimed in. The look on Max's face must've been priceless.

"Me too!" Gazzy added on. Total grunted and jumped out of Angel's arms.

"Well I don't mind if we take her or not. Personally I think she's filthy."

If I wasn't blind I would so give him an evil glare right now. "Look whose talking 'dog-who-hasn't-had-a-bath-in-days'."

I swear I heard him mutter 'idiot' under his breath as Angel scooped him into her embrace again.

"Fine. We'll take her along with us. Why are you so keen to bring her along?"

"Just because-"

"You don't need to know yet." Angel butted in.

Huh? What the hell is she talking about? Man I wish I could read minds.

"Here 'Wonder-Boy' you take her." Max said half-amusingly.

Laughing softly I carefully lifted her into my arms and held her close.

She was very light for being only our age.

Ah crap. Now I was blushing. Why? Don't ask me.

But something tells me that she's in for a surprise when she wakes up.


	7. Blushing

**Chapter Six:**

Max's POV

"…U is for you and me! N is for anywhere and anytime at all- down in the deep blue seaaaaaaa."

You know when you feel like ripping your spine out of your back and beating at twelve year old mutant with it? You don't? Well then, you have no idea how lucky you are.

We were flying over a small town by the name of Cooroy. It had amazing green crap all around it and looked like a fun place to relax and chill. But of course we had no time for that.

Instead, we had to find an Itex corporation somewhere here in Australia. Why? If you see a guy called Jeb Batchelder, please let me now.

_Patience and fortitude conquer all things, Max. Ralph Waldo said that._ The Voice. It was back.

_Did he also say 'Piss off voice', cause that's what I would say._ I mentally yelled at him.

No response. What a wimp.

"…Down in the deep blue seaaaaaaa!" Man, that Nudge was persistent.

"Sshh! You're going to wake the girl up." Angel told Nudge. She nodded and flew towards Gazzy, now having a buddy to talk to.

I looked over towards Iggy, still holding the brunette like it was a freakin' teddy bear. She still hadn't woken up yet, but something tells me that when she does, she won't be throwing dandelions all over the place.

But apparently he trusts her. Some talk they must've had. When she talks to us face to face I would make my judgement on her.

Now bored, I was flying over to Fang. We haven't been too open about it, but we are now officially 'together'- whatever that means. Iggy's the only person who's made his idiotic jokes about us and it hasn't been a walk in the park either.

"Hey." I spoke softly to Fang. His dark hazel eyes met mine and he- get this- smiled at me. That just made my day a little better.

"Hey." We lightly touched hands flew at the same speed. I don't know what it was, but I just felt safe right now.

"Do you think we can trust her?" I asked him, knowing that he knew what I was talking about.

"Well, Iggy seems to just _adore_ her. But whatever you think goes with me. You're the leader of course."

Exactly. You can say that again. "And just so you know… I think that you're 100 times cuter than she is."

Precis- wait, huh?

Fang lowered his body closer to mine and our foreheads were touching. His breath tickled my neck and his eyes were filled with joy and love. No joke guys. I'm serious.

Cautiously, he pressed his lips to mine urgently yet gently.

I wrapped my arms around his neck never wanting to let go. We hovered lightly, our wings making a nest.

"Eww! Max and Fang are giving each other cooties!" Gazzy interrupted, making a sour face.

We instantly pulled apart at his quick remark, but I was still holding onto Fang tightly.

Nudge started to squeal since she had never seen me and Fang kiss before. Angel smiled sweetly with Total by her side, hovering close to her.

"You know if you want, I think I saw a small cave a minute ago where you and Fang could go." He snorted at his smart comment.

Usually this is where I would insert a witty and clever comeback to the annoying little black mutt or try to lower his self-esteem. But I- Maximum Ride- was speechless. Now I know what it truly felt like to be Fang. When it came to jokes about him and me, I realized I had nothing to say. So what do I do instead? I blush. Like there isn't enough of embarrassment in my life already.

"OHMYGOD! Is Fang blushing?!" Nudge burst out giggling.

We all looked towards his direction and sure enough, his cheeks started to turn a rosy pink. I know I love him and all, but this was very amusing.

"S'not very funny you know." Fang said with a hint of humiliation in his voice.

I smiled sympathetically towards him and leaned closer to his side.

"You're right." Iggy started to say. "It's hilarious!"

"You can't even see." I snapped back. "Why can't you just focus on _your_ girlfriend for a while?" My eyes hovered over to the sleeping girl.

"You know, you guys should give her a chance. At least until she stops being Sleeping Beauty anyway-"

"Guys, where's Fang?" Iggy's rant was interrupted by Angel's sweet voice.

Trying to regain my dignity as leader (or what was left at it), I listened to her and scanned the air for Fang.

"Maybe he flew up a few metres." I reassured the kids. "Fang?" Yelling out, I noticed maybe he wasn't okay. Maybe he had been caught. Oh crap, we'll have to find him with Sir-Sleep-A-Lot…

"What?" I jumped a little hearing the sound of a familiar voice.

"Fang? Where the hell are you?" Gazzy was still looking around the sky.

"I'm right here!" You could tell he was a little pissed. It was expected, since hadn't had sleep in a few days. Come to think of it, we haven't eaten in ages either. Wow, we must be growing up. Queue the violin music.

"Ahh! Fang, don't scare us like that." Nudge's eye contact was staring directly at the one and only Silent One himself.

Of course since it's my life, I turned toward where I saw him last and his face was staring intently into my eyes.

"Holy crap! Don't scare _me_ like that!" I shouted at him.

Fang raised his eyebrows and ran his fingers through his hair. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Then again I have that effect on people…" Smirking, he was still keeping intense stare on me.

"Well, I think _someone_ turned invisible, because _someone_ was embarrassed!" Gazzy smiled ever so cheekily.

We all laughed along with one another as Fang found a strand of hair blocking my face and his hand came along and gently brushed it off.

I shivered at his touch, but still remained silent.

"Woah, that is awesome. Can you guys set stuff on fire as well?" This time, the voice was unfamiliar. I immediately turned on my fighting mode and I could feel Fang tense up behind me.

But it wasn't Ari. Or a Flyboy. It was the girl who almost got herself put into a foster home if it wasn't for us! The one that Iggy insisted on bringing along with us.

_Her name's Krisztina…_ Angel telepathically told me. Ugh, I forgot that she could read minds.

Now looking at her more closely, she didn't seem to be frightened. In fact, she was anything but.

"Yo Iggy! Pretty sure this girl of yours is awake now." The Gasman said, looking towards his direction.

"Iggy? You said your name was Je- oh Christ, are we flying?!" I swear if I was close enough, I would've gave her a glare that said 'well done oh obvious one'.

"Holy crap, AND you guys can fly?" Her voice was getting louder by the word; it annoyed me. Somehow I didn't think we were going to hit it off right away.

My eyes darted toward Iggy as he bit his bottom lip nervously. "When did you wake up?"

Krisztina blew a strand of hair off of her face and faced him. "About the time 'Tall, Dark, and Mysterious' here-" She pointed to Fang. "-started blushing like he was a freakin' Granny Smith Apple."

Nudge and Gazzy tried to hold back their laughter as I was shocked. No one could just believe in this sort of stuff in a matter of seconds. Isn't she shocked?! Or maybe this is just me being paranoid… because usually that is the case.

Because I'm such a great leader and I'm oozing with co-operation skills (insert canned laughter here) I might try to talk to her about wings, invisibility, and flying- oh my!

"I know this is a lot to handle… but if you think about it-"

"It's awesome?" Krisztina interrupted me with an edge of humour in her voice.

My jaw nearly dropped open. Did she think this was just a game?

"Not to get you down in the dumps or anything…" Oh no. What's Nudge gonna say now? If she goes on rambling for more than five minutes, I don't care what she says, we're not getting her High School Musical 3 on DVD.

"But since like, both your parents are dead, don't you feel worried or scared?" Her brown eyes were as wide as the sun as she waited for a reply.

Still wrapped around in Iggy's embrace, Krisztina's face fell as she relaxed a bit more.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Nudge, hoping she would be able to pick up on what she said.

I heard a gasp come from her mouth and immediately, the rest of the Flock were sighing in irritation. For a girl who talks at the speed of light, Nudge sometimes doesn't know what she said _until_ she finished talking.

"OMG! I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't mean to offend you… or make you upset. Sometimes I don't really know what I'm saying and I tend to just blabber on about random stuff. Hey Fang, remember that time when I burnt popcorn and I couldn't stop laughing for a full five minutes. Yeah, stuff like that. But it's ok, cause I'm generally not a mean person."

We all looked (well, except Iggy) at Krisztina's reaction to the Nudge channel. We should've brought a camera at the _Dick Smith_ store we passed over, because she looked like she was about to implode.

"How about we find a spot to land Max, and get ourselves sorted?" Gazzy suggested, his voice positive and lively.

God, these kids were growing up so fast. Gazzy's gonna be seven soon. Oh no, I'm turning into one of _those _mothers. Well, you get my point.

"Sure sweetie." I ruffled his blonde hair as I faced my attention to the rest of my Flock and _her_.

"Okay guys, we're gonna land by that road sign over there. Everybody start to descend."

Our wings all narrowed down as we started to see the earth more clearly.

Fang took my hand and squeezed it, giving me a smile. I gave one back to him, then focused my attention on the new girl.

"You're sure you're up to high speeds?" I yelled to her and Iggy just managed to smirk.

This was followed by a scoff from Krisztina and a smile. "Oh you have no idea."


	8. Idiocy

**Chapter Seven:**

Krisz's POV

Okay, so I expected the wind giving me bad hair as soon as we landed, and the fact that I wouldn't be able to hear anything expect for ringing in my ears. But what was a shock to me was how accurate and precise Jeff- uhh, Iggy- had landed, especially with a 'fatty' like me.

One by one, the rest of the birdies landed by the huge road sign, ruffling their wings out as their legs touched the dusty and brittle path.

Iggy basically swooped downwards from the sky to the dirt in a matter of seconds. Yet, he still managed to land gracefully, holding me in his arms. I clung onto his neck tighter, thinking that he was going to drop me. But he didn't. Oh the irony. He was just too perfect.

"You right?" The calm and collective voice said to me. I looked directly at him, my heart jumping a little. Iggy still had his arms lightly on my waist as he was looking into my eyes intently. Seriously, how the fuck does he do that?

"Yeah, I'm good. Not as daunting as I thought it would be." My voice was surprisingly composed for someone who's been kidnapped by mutant freaks. Then again, strange and freaky are my specialties.

He smiled back at my reply, as his pale skin reflected off the sun.

This dude was so much better than Edward freakin' Cullen.

"Ahem…" Our heads both turned to find the eldest girl staring at us, her eyebrows raised. Max, I think her name was. The only natural name amongst the seven of us, I'd say.

"Is there a reason why you're still carrying Krisztina even though we're not flying?" She narrowed her eyes down at Iggy as-- hey! How does she know my name? Then again, that isn't the thing I should be most worried about.

Iggy remained silent for a few seconds and then cleared his throat. "Nup, not really. Besides I don't think she minds." He then turned his head slightly to mine and winked at me.

Oh no; it was coming. A fear worse than I imagined. Now I too was a Granny Smith apple. I felt heat ascend into my cheeks and I slowly unwrapped my arms around him and stood in straight posture.

Luckily no one was really paying attention to my karma.

"Thankyou." Max said plainly, a kink of bitterness in her voice. Geez, what did I ever do to her?

"Now…" I assumed she was just going to ramble on like the other girl did- Nudge, if I'm not mistaken.

"Are you sure you don't wanna turn back now and pretend like nothing ever happened? Or do you want to be an idiot and stick with us?" Her voice was like sharp ice, cutting through butter. Seriously, I don't get why I'm such a problem to deal with? Oh wait- I think I answered my own rhetorical question.

"Positive. This is the most adventure I've had in years." My voice sounded bold and gallant. "And it's not like I can go back. All my family's gone anyway."

"Not necessarily." A voice peeped out. The littlest girl jumped forward, her blond curls dancing in the breeze.

"She still has her mum's boyfriend. Tim- I think his name is." She said angelically.

Max looked at her and nodded.

I could feel rage build up inside me. I swear, if she wasn't a cute little girl I would stick and straw in her eye and suck out her cornea.

"He's. Not. Family." I instantly replied. The rest of them could tell I was angry. Or pissed. Well they were wrong-- I was both.

My anger turned into confusion as I began to ponder the fact on how a little kid could know so much. "How did you even know-?"

"Oh, I can read minds!" The little girl beamed at me. "My name's Angel. The dark one is Fang, the chatterbox is Nudge, and this is my brother Gazzy." She can read minds?… oh great, just when I thought I could get some sort of privacy.

"Ooh, my turn!" Nudge exclaimed. "The tall pale one is Iggy- but you already knew that- and the bossy one is Max!"

I saw a smile creeping up on Iggy's face as I felt a smile spread across my face, but quickly bit my lip to cover it.

Max just narrowed her eyes down and glared at Nudge. "I am NOT bossy."

Max's POV

"I am NOT bossy." Okay, maybe I was a little. But still…

"Puh-lease! You're _middle name_ is 'bossy'!" Total jumped out of Angel's arms and onto the ground.

We all turned to Krisztina, waiting for her to say something. One hand came up to her jaw and rested there. "I knew there was something else I was missing. A flying/talking dog. Remind me to take a picture later."

Ugh, was there anything this girl took seriously?

_Reminds you of someone doesn't it? _

Shivers went down my spine to my toes. Doesn't the Voice have someone better to annoy?

_I didn't ask for your opinion… _I thought furiously.

No reply. What a wimp. I bet the voice in your head doesn't pick a fight with you and then chicken out at the last second. Or maybe that's just me.

Wait, what on earth were we talking about ages ago? Oh that's right.

"So seriously, yay or nay on the whole 'coming with us' thing?" My 'Maximum Ride' attitude was into high gear and I was prepared to do some serious sarcastic and witty comments.

But you know my other split personality, the one where I kick into fighting mode and protection stance? Unfortunately I had to use that one.

M-Geeks- what looked like to be over 200- were heading this way. And they looked like they were ready to fight us big time.

"Max…" Fang glanced at me with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, I know, I know." I replied to him. "Alright guys, U & A. We've got some machine ass to kick." One by one, we all flew up into the sky, our wings unfurling. Or at least we were about to until I thought about Krisztina. Ugh- there's always someone to worry about.

She cleared her throat, obviously gesturing towards me. "And what am I supposed to do? Cheer you on?" She placed her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at me.

Great, now I'm supposed to say something. "Uhh… don't worry. Just lay low and don't let them come near you. We'll probably fend off most of them anyway."

"Please. I have a black-belt in karate. If anything they should be scared of me. Umm, what are they anyway?"

I just shrugged, not knowing an actual answer. "Beats that crap out of me. But we think they're flammable."

She scoffed at me and cocked her head to the side. "Well I have a lighter if you need to use it-"

This girl has a lighter? Wow, she must've had some pretty care-free parents. "Maybe another time…" My voice trailed off, and as soon as you could say 'mutant' I was soaring in the sky ready to face another fight of blood, sweat, but no tears.


	9. Boom

**Umm… yeah I realised I haven't updated in FOREVER and I'm really sorry about that. But all the stress from school is over so now I have 2 weeks to myself! So if I don't update on stuff more regularly, I'll have no excuse…**

**And yes, enjoy chapter 8 of the Kriggy Story. I know someone will...**

**MissunderstoodDarkness: WOO! It's here!**

**-Ahem- Happy reading.**

**--**

**Chapter Eight:**

Max's POV

My wings flapped open as I lifted off the ground and was once again airborne. I would waste no time on making one of my famous snap decisions. The kind that everyone remembers later for being either the stupidest dumb-ass thing they ever heard of or else the miraculous saving of the day idea. I seemed to hear more of the first kind. That's gratitude for you.

"Angel, Gazzy; go right! Nudge and Iggy head left. Fang and I will fly to the top." I ordered my Flock, with a sense of pride in my voice.

Watching carefully, I saw Angel and Gazzy drift off into the clouds, and Nudge and Iggy doing the same. That left me and Fang. This was really the first time we'd been alone in forever. But this situation wasn't exactly like a candle-lit dinner.

He shot a glance my direction and I replied with a nod. We both flew higher into the sky and prepared to fight.

Krisz's POV

Okay, I understand why Max and her band of merry mutants wouldn't let me tag along in the fight with them. But seriously, I could kick some serious ass if they'd let me. Sure I'm not half-bird kid, but I can do a hell of a lot with explosives. Don't ask me how- I just know a few things. Plus I'm not that grossed out when it comes to blood either. In fact, it's quite the opposite. If someone trips me and I get a gash on my knee, they might be saying 'OH MY GOD, I'm sooo sorry!', but I would just be going, 'WOO! Thanks so much!'.

Aren't I just normal?

The point is I would be a good fighter. Not to sound all full of myself.

"Just great…" I grumbled softly, as I kicked a rock. The sun was blazing down on me and it was cooking me slowly. _How do they even do this all the time?_

I was about to get out my lighter to play with (as you do…) when something caught my eye.

It looked like a wing. Not a _feathery _wing, but what looked like a wing off an aeroplane.

It was like a freakin' meteor, as it was zooming across the sky.

Wait a sec… it was flying right towards me. Oh shit.

I swallowed the big lump in my throat, but somehow I couldn't move.

"FIRE IN THE HOOOOLLLLE!" I heard the Gasman say.

"Krisztina, look out!" I think it was Iggy who said that- or maybe Fang. Couldn't tell.

As the big chunk of metal was flying towards me, all I could think of was "…". Yeah, it was that bad.

"Krisztina, for God's sake, get out of the way!" Max. That was definitely Max.

Well if they're so worried, why can't they swoop down and save me? Oh right, they still have to kick some ass up in the sky.

Oh crap, it's getting closer. Umm… can I move? Nup. I tried that more than once. Dammit.

Shit, shit, crap, shit. It's really close. So what's my defence? Protecting my soul with my hands. My stupid hands. Snaps for Krisz everybody.

I prayed to Jashin for a miracle and kept on wondering why I had ever gone with Max, Iggy and the others.

Oh well, no turning back now. Time to scream.

So that's what I did. Clutching my hands tighter I waited for the forceful impact of the mechanical part.

_3…2…1…_

Okay, I definitely heard that bomb noise. I would know what one sounds like anyway. Am I dead now? There was no screams coming from anywhere to check that I was okay. So either I'm dead or the Flock are just being lazy. I kinda don't know which option I like more.

Funny, I didn't feel dead. And my father certainly isn't urging me to join him in another realm. How rude.

I dared myself to open my eyes carefully. My hands still in the same position, my eyelids were rising and all I could see was the same setting as before. Uncertainty washed over me.

Where was the forest? Where was damn Deidara? Some special dying place this is.

"Holy crap!"

Oh. That sounded like the Gasman. Wait- huh?

I forced my eyes open and I realised I didn't die. But the- and the metal- and the boom!

Looking up at the sky, Max and co. were still in the clouds, fighting off-

_M-Geeks._

Okay, OW. Was that-?

_Yes, it's me Angel. Krisztina, are you okay?_

Uhh… I suppose so. Although I have no idea what's happening.

_That part of the M-Geek that was shooting towards you… you made it vanish._

Huh? Mutant-bird-kid say what?

_I don't know how… but you did. _

Oh yeah, that helps me heaps. So what- I can make things disappear with my mind now?

_Did you see that… vanish…disappear… special…_

Great, now my hearing's out of whack.

_SCCCRRREEEEEECCCCHHH!_

Ahh okay! Cars can't be that loud right?

To my surprise, cars could make that much noise. A white van pulled up onto the road making a mini-dust storm and making my eyes water.

I was bewildered at that point so no smart thoughts really entered my mind. Shocking, isn't it?

Five men stepped out of the van and onto the dirt, looking awfully serious. They were all wearing white coats and the one in the middle was smirking.

"What do you want Jeb?" Holy shi- when did they get here beside me?!

Sure enough, the Flock were making their way towards me, almost having an urge to protect me. What did I look like, a two year old?

But God, Max looked stern. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the old fart with the moustache. I'm getting some weird vibes between them…

"Krisztina Arad: Experiment 188027. Parents both deceased- no siblings. 99% human, 1% constrictor. Welcome to the team." The old guy- whom I'm assuming is _Jeb_- stretched out his hand, obviously trying to make an agreement with me.

"Uhh… what?" I managed to say. Although it'd be better if I stayed quiet.

"Krisztina, don't say a word to him!" Max basically shouted.

She turned to face Jeb and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know what you're doing here, but we are not a team. You got that. Nada, zip, zilch. And you can tell your science buddies that we do not want to see you until you have our expiration dates or something! Got it?"

Man, Max can be like Mrs. Hitler sometimes. I'm glad I'm not on her bad side… then again people should fear me more.

"You don't understand Maximum." It's like her little speech was just light air to him. Wow, that's an annoying quality. "Krisztina is just as important as you. We're lucky we created a situation to divert her mother from keeping her in safety, otherwise we wouldn't have had a shot at getting to know her."

Okay, now I was freaked out. Did they-

"Were you responsible for killing my mother?" My voice was sharp and my eyes were narrowed like a sleeping Asian.

"Krisz-" Iggy started to say, coming closer to me.

But I just shrugged off his hand. "Were you?" I asked again.

Jeb's eyes met mine as his posture was more relaxed. "Well, if you had gone to your mothers, we wouldn't have had the chance to meet-"

"So you did." I cut him off. "You're the reason I'm an orphan."

He sighed heavily and cleared his throat. "Yes."

My heart lurched forward with every ounce of energy. I was so angry. It made my blood boil just looking at him now. Well- now what do I do? I can go all taekwondo on his ass and make him feel so insecure an ant will have more courage than him. Or I can just let it go and continue on my unpredictable journey with the Flock. If you really know me, letting go just doesn't cut it for me. Ugh, why did all this shit happen to me? For once I just wish that- that…

_BOOOOOM!_

**--**

**StalkerOfFang out.**


	10. Empath

**Chapter Nine:**

Max's POV

Smoke. That was the first thing I saw right after Krisztina started to look pretty pissed. And let me tell you, I never want to get on her bad side. No matter how much of a good fighter I am. Not to sound all full of myself of course… confident, not cocky.

Unfortunately, all the smoke was really thick so I couldn't see anything for about thirty seconds. And trust me - anything could happen in thirty seconds when you have 3 Whitecoats, 6 winged-mutants and apparently a constrictor/human.

"Max?" I recognized that voice anywhere. It was Angel. Great, and now I have to make sure they're all safe. Ever heard the quote _"An effective leader knows the way, shows the way, and goes the way"_? Well, it's a bunch of crap. I have no idea how I'm going to get out of this one.

"Oh. My. God." That voice was definitely Krisztina's. She sounds so shocked about all these strange things happening to her in a matter of minutes. Meh, she'll get used to it.

"Was- was that _me_?" She spoke again.

The smoky haze cleared up so now everything was visable. Well, to everyone except Iggy anyway.

You know what was really creepy? Jeb and co. had vanished from the site. Now this would be the time to start to get suspicious.

"Report?" I asked aloud, even though the answer was quite clear.

"I'm good."

"Fine over hear."

"Don't worry, I'm okay Max!"

"Sorry, what?" Gee, I wonder who that could've been.

Krisztina gave me a confused look and I rubbed my temples and rolled my eyes.

"Ig, can you…?"

"When she yells 'report' it's just to make sure that we're all ok. You know, in case one of us is kidnapped, injured or blown up."

_Blown up?_ Oh how morbid of him. "Thankyou Iggy."

"Oh okay then." She simply replied. Are you allowed to be this calm when you find out five minutes ago that you're part mutant? Seriously, there should be a law or something on that.

"You were just angry, you know."

I nearly jumped when I heard Angel's angelic voice. Angelic but demonic. I wonder what that kid will do when she grows up. Oh well, I'll ponder on that thought another day.

"I'm sorry?" Krisztina and I said in unison.

"Your emotions. I sensed that you felt pretty mad and angry about what Jeb had said… and you didn't want an outburst of anger by shouting."

"What's her IQ again…?" I heard her whisper to Gazzy. I silently laughed and then seriously thought about it myself.

"So you tried to suppress it." She continued, not bothering to take a breath. "But instead if I'm correct--"

"You're an empath." A familiar voice stated quietly, making goose bumps creep onto my skin.

We all whisked around to find Jeb walking out from freakin' nowhere. Okay, people have _got_ to stop appearing randomly from thin air!

"Impressive." He continued.

Angel and Gazzy edged closer to one other; their 'invisible protective shields' going red alert. Nudge was frozen and her eyes were as wide as saucepans, waiting for Jeb to say something else. Fang and Iggy were watching him with a death glare. Well, Iggy was trying to.

Krisztina and I were doing our best to look alive and watch every step he took.

"Empaths are rare to find nowadays. You're one of the few we've found in the world. Of course, out of all of you, you're the only one that's alive…"

Was that a threat to her? Because it sure seemed like one to me.

"Don't you dare touch her." Oh great. Now Iggy is trying to look like the hero. And it's only because he looooooooves her. Well, also the fact that he despises Jeb too, but it's more of the first reason.

"Boy, I would keep mouth shut if you don't want to be a mute as well." Jeb snapped at him.

Well, well. Look who's found his grumpy hormones now.

He turned his direction to look at Krisztina and gave a cocky smirk. I have to hand it to him, he's nearly half as good as Fang when he does that.

"Come with us Krisztina. And we'll teach you how to better your skills so you can become more powerful."

"Bull shit, I'm gonna go with you! What, you don't think I've figured it out yet. If Max or any of the Flock doesn't trust you, then I don't trust you." Krisztina sighed heavily and put a hand on her hip.

Ah finally. We're connecting somewhat.

Her glance then quickened to me, probably asking for a bit of backup.

"Good answer. Yep, I don't trust you one bit. The only reason I'm talking to you right now is because my mum trusts you. And I trust my mum. Ergo I should "trust" you. But you don't see my mum around now do you."

Jeb narrowed his eyes and slightly nodded his head. "Well Maximum, I'll earn your trust soon enough. Then again I can always-"

"Don't threaten her." Finally! He speaks. Fang stepped out from nowhere and blocked me out of Jeb's view. His hand grabbed mine and he was standing there like a rock.

It's times like these when I just want to forget the world and make-out with him. But I'm pretty sure that would be highly inappropriate.

Jeb shot a glance at Fang, but said nothing to him.

"Very well. If you won't come voluntarily…"

"You'll bore us with your speech of how 'saving the world is a vital part you have to complete as avian-humans?'" I said sarcastically. Would you believe that his answer would be a surprising 'yes'? I would.

"Not quite." He said quietly with a grin on his face. That is creepy with a capital C and 'reepy'.

Jeb smiling is never a good sign. It's like Zac Efron saying he's straight. You just don't trust him.

"Max!" I heard Nudge shout from behind me, sounding frightened.

I turned around to where I heard her voice and almost screamed.

Whitecoats were trying to grab her, along with the rest of my Flock. Just when I thought there wouldn't be any more violence in the next couple of weeks.

Fang and Iggy were fighting back at three of them, trying to punch, kick, bite etc. Basically what you consider to be any sort of physical violence.

The kids however were not doing too good. And what did I do next?

"Let them go!" You'd think with over 50 Eraser and Flyboy attacks that I would have something better to do than scream at the top of my lungs. And why weren't they coming after me?

"Max!" Angel repeated. I whisked around to find her being man-handled and squirming to get free. "They have a tranquilizer gun!"

I raised my eyebrow and sure enough there was Mr. 'Ooh, look at me; I conduct experiments!', with what looked like a dart gun.

He raised his arm with it in his hand and I saw him pull the trigger.

Now I don't mean to sound cliché, but it all kind of went into slow-mo mode then.

I would've dodged the dart, but I didn't have to. Turns out he wasn't aiming for me. In fact, I didn't have to move anywhere. Unfortunately not moving anywhere was a bad choice, because he was aiming for Krisztina. And you guessed it- he succeeded.

She was right behind me, not knowing what was coming for her. I told her she should've gotten out of our way. Well, it's not her fault but still.

"Well this…just…sucks." I heard her say. My God, does she have to put a sarcastic spin on everything? Then again, I'm not one to talk.

"Gotcha…" The Whitecoat whispered.

"Krisz!" Iggy yelled out. Then I heard some more punching with a hint of a sadistic laugh. Never a good sign.

I realised then I had to help her, because you know, she's kinda one of us. Not to get all _Lion King_ on her or anything…

I rushed to her like the freakin' wind. Well I would've actually gotten to her if Jeb hadn't carried her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped at him angrily.

"Teaching her how to better her skills." Jeb replied rather quickly. "Oh, and you don't mind if we take the rest of them do you."

I was confused at first but then I looked around. My Flock was no where to be seen. And now Krisztina was gone as well. Well shit.

"No! Let them go."

There was just me, Jeb and the shadows of 2 white vans driving further away from us.

_Not only did they take Angel… they took my family. What a bastard. _

"Until next time Maximum." As he was walking away, I couldn't help but give him a look that had all mixed emotions of pain, sadness and anger. He saluted me with the most cockiest grin I swear I just wanted to shoot him in the face.

Then he was gone. And so was my family.


	11. Soul Mate

**Chapter Ten:**

Krisz's POV

Oh, well this is just fantastic. Stuck in the middle of nowhere, in the back of a truck with mutant kids and crazy scientists. And to top it all off, we're tied up in rope. Remind me never to invite any cute blind guys to my house again… you know, until next year or something.

"Oww! Faaaaaang, Gazzy pushed me!" I heard Nudge squeal in fright.

Squinting my eyes, I tried to depict who was who from their body shape. Well, at least I know where Iggy is…

"Gaz," Fang whispered. "Don't push Nudge." Man, someone's in a grumpy mood. Because someone hasn't seen the love of their life in over fifteen minutes.

"B-but I didn't-" Gazzy tried to defend himself, but got interrupted by a wooden stick, poking him in the head, through the mesh of the truck.

"Oww! Faaaaaaaaaaaaaang! Crazy Scientist girl hit me!" Wow – seems like when Max isn't around, Fang's the leader. Sucks to be him.

I could just see Fang rolling his eyes and then put on his 'firm' face.

"You wanna poke any of us again, Whitecoat?" Well, when Fang was pissed he was pissed.

"What are you gonna do about it winged boy?" The woman turned to us, an evil smirk on his lips.

"That's enough Francis." Jeb insisted, obviously in the driver's seat.

Oh no, it was going to come out. A laugh – the sheer horror. "Ha! Francis… oh my God. What, do you work in a Vatican or something?"

At that comment, all of us began to laugh. Angel even smiled a little ever since we were kidnapped.

But of course, cause it's my life, her eyes narrowed down like slits in a mailbox and looked directly at me.

"I can do much more damage to you than a Priest ever could dear. And I_ hate_ snakes. Do you want to know how I would kill one? You just need the victim's neck and a good pair of strong hands."

I just looked at her with a blank expression on my face, and I swear I could feel my face getting paler.

"You're going to have to get through me first." Ahh Iggy. What a sweetheart. "And uhh – the rest of the Flock too…" He quickly added.

Francis – CANNOT get over that name – just turned back to the front of the car with an impatient huff.

I smiled just a little and looked over to him. Were we this close when they threw us in the van?

"Umm… thanks." I replied meekly.

"S'ok. We're going to get out of this you know."

He didn't know, but I had repeated that sentence in my head about 1,000 times and it sounded impossible. But somehow, hearing it from _him _made it possible.

And then- there we were again, just right after we met. Staring into each other's eyes like our lens muscles were calling out each other's names. Oh yes, I'm quite the poet.

"Hey, Romeo, Juliet!" Fang snapped us back to reality and Iggy just glared at him. "I think we're here…"

I raised my eyebrow and looked out of the side window. Holy-mother-of-Pearl! These Scientists must be freakin' rich to own a place this massive. But what exactly is it?

"The School…" Angel croaked out, obviously reading my mind. It was the first thing she said in a while, and it was kinda creepy.

Plus, _The School_? Double creepy.

You know what was triple creepy? Everyone's eyes popped out when Angel said that. So I have a feeling this won't be like a trip to Wet 'n' Wild…

Max's POV

_Stupid… so stupid._ I was walking slowly around in circles, trying to figure out what just happened.

_I think the bottom line is Jeb took your family away. _

"Well no freakin' duh!" I shouted aloud, not caring if China could hear me.

I smacked my palm on my face and sighed a deep sigh.

_This always has to happen doesn't it… _

Wow. No reply from the voice. Shocking.

Well, that's just the least of my problems right now.

I was just about to fall on the ground to try and think more openly when something caught my eye.

Up in the trees, I saw just a glimpse of someone who was in fact spying on me. Okay, I didn't know that for sure… but it sounds like something that could happen to me, right?

"Hey!" I yelled, unsure of what I was doing. Man, not having the Flock here is messing me up.

The guy – yes, we've established his gender judging by the Seth Green haircut – looked straight at me, but it wasn't enough for me to get a good look at him.

Quickly, I did a 360 spin, making sure there wasn't anyone else. Just to be safe.

I turned around, and to my surprise, I squealed.

Now if you tell anyone about what girlie thing I did, I will stick a straw in your eye and suck out your cornea.

I was all set to see a 30 year old, dressed in a dark overcoat and hat, but I actually got a bit of a shock.

"Hey." He said calmly.

He looked about… my age actually. Dusty brown hair and an olive complexion. Bluey/grayish eyes… Oh God. Doesn't this description remind you about two of my Flock members?

"Hey yourself." I snapped back, giving him an icy stare.

The guy gave me a quizzical look, obviously trying to read me. Well good luck buddy, cause you ain't getting any info out of me.

He held his hands up in defence and shook his hair back slightly. "Don't need to get all pesty on me."

I scrunched my nose up and stood up straight.

"Is pesty even a word?"

"Hmph… last time I checked."

I rolled my eyes and decided to stop this useless, immature fight. We both knew I would win anyway.

"Who are you?"

"Wow – you don't beat around the bush, do you?"

Ugh. Haven't been with this guy for five minutes and he's pissing me off already.

I didn't respond, which resulted in an awkward silence for about two minutes, until he finally spoke up. Took him long enough.

"Uhh… I'm Dylan." His head swayed side to side, scratching the back of his neck. "It's only fair now- tell me your name."

"Hmm… how about no? Let's just say I'm someone who-"

"Has wings?" Dylan cut me off sentence and once again, I was startled by his lack of respect.

But that shock shifted into curiosity as he began to extend out his enourmous wing span. Almost as big as mine – I said almost.

"I told you. You don't have to be scared of me."

This kid was insulting me with every sentence he said! "I never said I was-"

"But your eyes show it." He cut me off again. AGAIN.

Maximum Ride does not get scared. Unless there are no chocolate chip cookies left in my mum's pantry…

"Is there a reason you're such an annoying boy?"

"Is there a reason you're trying to beat me up with rude names?"

Oh, he's looking for a fight.  
But then I thought… if he has wings then…?

"Do you know about The School?" Oh great. That question just slipped out. Seriously. Need. Flock. Back. Now.

"Wouldn't you like to know Max?"

Well crap. He knows my name.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you…" Dylan smiled shyly and just glanced at me for a second.

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"We have a lot in common Max. More than you know."

Uhmm, could you say creepy? I could.

"Listen, _Edward Cullen_, I have no time for your weird stalker business." What was he trying to get at anyway?

"Max…" Dylan began to talk again, but I just shook my head and started to walk away.

Suddenly, I felt his hand, grip hard on my arm. I have to hand it to him, he's nearly as strong as Fang.

_No… don't think about him now. Stalker guy, gotta deal with him first._

"Let. Go."

"I'll never let go Max. Because I am your soul mate. And we have to stick together, no matter what."

Okay…? Can you say quadruple creepy?


	12. FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

**Chapter Eleven**

Max's POV

I was expecting the sound of one of Iggy's homemade bombs to wake me up from this strange dream… but of course, I didn't. It _had_ to be real. Cause my life isn't screwed up enough, right?

"I'm sorry? You have to be kidding right." My voice rose with every word in that sentence, meaning to sound angry.

_Soul mate? _Don't tell Fang I ever said this, but I don't believe in soul mates. I just think you find someone, you love them, and that's that. No destiny or any of that fate crap. Wanna know why I don't believe in any of that hocus-pocus? Three words; Locked. In. Cage.

Dylan just stood there, not responding to anything I said, waiting for me to implode with frustration. Well kudos to him, because he's getting pretty damn close.

"Hmph, I wish I was. You're not exactly as perfect as they say you are."

I nearly had the urge to strangle him right then and there.

"Listen, I don't know who you exactly are-"

"I told you, I'm Dylan, and I'm your soul mate." He said, nodding his head.

Oh my God. Could he get any more annoying?

"-but…" I ignored his pain-in-the-ass comment and continued on with my talking. "I'm fine by myself, okay? Besides, I already have a soul mate."

Oh just lovely, I've said too much.

At these words, Dylan lifted his head up to meet my eyes and then narrowed them down. "Really…" He said, confusingly.

"Yes, really." I replied back casually.

What was this guy waiting for – a declaration of my love for Fang? Of course, this would be followed by him saying 'Umm... who?'.

So that plan was a no go.

Like Dylan was reading my mind, he realised it was his turn to speak next, seeing as how I was dumbfounded.

"Listen..." Dylan cleared his throat. Oh great! That gives me a clearer target to punch it, if he says anything more stupid.

"I don't know who you really are-"

"Then why are you my apparent soul mate?!" I shouted angrily.

He stopped speaking for a minute, obviously a bit scared that I had yelled at him. Finally, some terror in his eyes.

I guess he thought it was ok to speak again, because he started to step towards me. "Well, you see, there's this guy – Jeb Batchelder-"

That was all I needed to hear. The rest of his explanation was faded out with my inferior rage. JEB?! Why would be even- ugh. See, this is one of the reasons why I hate to be his daughter. Then again, I'm not surprised. Sending a teenage boy out to 'woo' me and hold me against my will is just the birthday gift I was looking for. Along with a Play Station 3 and the Jackass video game.

"-so that's why he sent me to find you." Dylan finished, sighing contently.

I would've given him an explanation as to why it was unnecessary to actually listen to Jeb, but I didn't bother because I didn't know what he really was talking about.

All I could think about was why a 40 something guy out to get me. "Jeb…" I whispered angrily.

Sensing my complete irritation, Dylan meekly said, "My guess is you don't like him very much?"

"Well considering he's my father, it's kinda weird that I hate his guts." I have to sit him down sometime and tell him slowly that I. LOVE. FANG. That's right, I'm not afraid to think it.

Points for Max.

"He-he's you're father?" Dylan asked oddly.

Oh shit. He didn't know? "Uhh… I was looking for sympathy?" My voice rose again, but this time I wasn't angry.

"Nice try. Those are your lying eyes." He smirked at me.

"I have different sets of eyes?" What was I to him – Mr. Potato Head? We are asking A LOT of questions in these past few minutes…

"Your umm… father made me study your every move. From fighting to motherly-love."

I shuddered a little bit and chose to lay a bit off Dylan. But I didn't completely forgive him. This was kind of all Jeb's fault anyway.

"Now he wants me to get closer to you… find out your strengths and weaknesses. But I'm not going to let that happen."

I let relief take a hold of me as he finished talking. "And why's that?" I asked.

"Because you're boring." He said subtly.

My eyes became the sight of golf balls and I looked at him furiously. "Boring?!" I yelled, suddenly regretting I asked.

Dylan held out his hands in defence. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh DO explain." Annoyance crept into my voice.

He sighed and looked calm again. "I just meant that you're not my type."

"Oh." I purely said. "Well, that's good then."

I thought about this in detail. Well, I tried to until 'pretty boy' here interrupted my thoughts.

"So – why are you in the middle of nowhere anyway?"

My heart sank, as he reminded me my family was kidnapped by my father. Plus Iggy's new girlfriend.

"Nothing…" I slurred out quietly. Why should I tell him about my life anyway?

"Lying eyes." Dylan pointed out.

Oh for God's sake. "Ugh, you're so annoying."

"No wonder Jeb thought we were a match."

Well… it was true. But I'm modest about being a pain in the ass sometimes. He wants to promote the idea.

"Oh, don't make me vomit down your back." The corners of my mouth twitched as I said that, about to form a smile.

"So… where are we heading off to?"

"_I _am going somewhere else. _You _can go back to where ever you came from – Jeb would like that." Even though we both knew it wasn't true.

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad."

Dylan stopped when I rolled my eyes.

He ignored that gesture and continued talking. "Besides, you need me."

I raised my eyebrow quizzically at him.

"Ugh, not like that." He said, finally getting why I was looking at him funny. Yeah that's right, you take that back.

I pondered on the thought for a second. _What would Fang do…?_

Smiling, I knew that if he was here when Dylan grabbed my arm, he would be dead. Well, maybe he'd just have a concussion.

_Just go with the flow Max. _Oh God, I don't need the Voice right now.

"Fine. You can come. But do as I say, and don't do what you want." I instructed him.

"Yes m'am." He saluted me, a hint of amusement in his voice.

_Are you happy now – he's coming… _

No reply from the Voice. Gee, that was a surprise.

"Where are we heading off to?" Dylan repeated.

I smiled at the thought, and I practically could smell the freshly baked scent of chocolate chip cookies. "My mums."

Krsiz's POV

"Ow, hey watch it!" I yelled at Francis who seemed to not mind dragging me out of the van with her grip on my hair. We just arrived at 'The School' and I could sense some real tension between the mutants and scientists. And not the sexual kind either. Well, I certainly hoped not.

"Ouch! Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang-" Ugh, Nudge. They think killing my mum in front of me was torture? Wait till I share a room with Ms. Motormouth.

We were all practically carried inside this big dome like station, with nothing but metal and pipes to decorate the walls. So I was guessing no one had called any interior designers yet? I'd be happy to make the call. It needs a little more – darkness.

"Wait here." My attention turned to Jeb, who looked at all of the Flock firmly.

"Yes, your majesty." Gazzy smiled and took a bow.

Now that kid has got some awesome comedic skills up his sleeve.

But Jeb ignored the notion and walked over to a small room, filled with other geeks.

I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop on Iggy and Fang's whispering conversation.

"What do we do?" That was Iggy.

"Nothing yet, we just have to lie low." Fang.

"Are you kidding? Do you know what Jeb might do to us?" Ig- well, you get the picture.

"Of course I do man, but you just have to-" Fang cut off mid sentence and I wondered why.

Just a tip for all you people hitch-hiking with mutants; never eavesdrop on conversations because you're likely to get caught.

Fang was looking at me, seeming quite bothered.

I bit my bottom lip and gave him an apologetic look. "My bad… I'll just play tea-party here with the little kids."

Iggy just gave me his Emmy award-winning smile, whilst Fang rolled his eyes in response.

Before I let them talk amongst each other, there were two things I heard.

"Dude, she has to learn self-control."

"She's perfect just the way she is."

_10 MINUTES LATER_

"I wonder what they're talking about? Maybe it's something to do with Krisz. Oh, and her powers! ZOMG, maybe they want to combine all our powers together and make one massive energy source-"

"Don't give then any ideas kid." Okay, I had to interrupt Nudge. Why? Because I wouldn't like my cause of death to be concessive bleeding through the ears.

Iggy and Fang were still in 'guy-love' mode, when we heard clear-cut footsteps.

Jeb was walking this way, holding what looked like a remote. Oh thank God, I haven't watched Naruto in ages! But I doubt it was for TV – just a hunch.

He stopped about two metres away from us and we all turned to face him.

"Gonna let us out of here?" Fang stepped forward, making the best stern face he could.

Well that was a dumb question; of course we'll have to stay here.

"Not a chance Fang." Jeb simply said.

See? Ha, points for Krisz.

But Jeb didn't look at him for long. He turned to me and opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to the punch.

"Listen…" I started to say. "Not that I don't like being in the middle of nowhere or anything – oh and you are just _lovely_ – but I think I speak for everyone when I, please let us out of here." Regrets. We have a lot of them in our life time. And I think that was another one added to my list. Because immediately after I spoke, he pulled out the remote from his pocket.

I heard Nudge gasp then she looked at me.

Jeb smirked at me ever so cruelly. "Not a chance Krisztina."

He pushed the button and I felt a shock going through my whole body (and not the good kind unfortunately). My legs felt limp and I crashed onto the floor. Then, nothing but black.

Iggy's POV

After Krisz made her little speech to Jeb, let me tell you there was an awkward silence for a second.

I'd imagine Jeb did not look pleased.

Nudge suddenly gasped and I was confused.

"Not a chance Krisztina." That was Jeb.

I heard a _click _and then there was silence. Until, you know, someone crashed onto the floor; no big deal.

"Kirsten!" Nudge exclaimed suddenly.

"Krisztina…" I heard Gazzy smack his forehead.

"Uhh… I mean… Krisztina!"

My eyes went wide and I turned to face Jeb. I love how my ears are my eyes sometimes.

"What did you do to here?" I asked harshly.

Of course, he didn't answer, but I heard his footsteps getting more distant. "Take them to Room 109."

Jeb could've said a lot of things at that moment, but he chose to say that… tsk tsk.

"Iggy, I think he electrically shocked Krisztina." Angel spoke up. Blood rushed to my head in fury. "I can't get a read on her…"

Straight after Angel spoke, I heard footsteps. Three men and a woman.

"You're coming with us." One of the men said.

"And what if we don't?" Boy, Fang is looking for a fight today – ever since we got separated from Max.

"You have nothing to live for, boy. Jeb's daughter is already dead."

Now I know I'm blind, but I knew Fang definitely started to stiffen. "You're lying."

"Wish I was boy."

Angel wedged between me and Fang to hide herself from view.

Fang said nothing, as the stupid people began to fucking man-handle Krisztina and one by one, all of us were lead down a corrider.

"She's not dead you know." I whispered to him, after five minutes of pure silence.

Fang said nothing for a while, obviously thinking. Finally, he spoke six words.

"If she was… I'd know it."


	13. Guylove

**Chapter Twelve**

Gazzy's POV

They threw us into a room after a few minutes of walking down a stupid pathway, with stupid people, that we don't even stupid know.

_Gazzy… please stop thinking _stupid_. It's annoying. _

_And stupid…_ I thought back to Angel.

After a few moments of checking for bruises and such (there was lots of them by the way) we all looked around the big room. It was… white. Too white. Now why the hell did they put us in here?

"Holy crap… you guys? I can see!" Iggy exclaimed suddenly. Oh. Maybe that's why.

"Ow, that really hurt, how they pulled on my arm! Faaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Nudge, I swear if you whinge at me once more I'll mess up your hair so badly, that even you will be speechless for a week." Fang threatened her in a sarcastic but stern tone.

I rolled my eyes at the two, whilst looking around. I noticed that one of the scientists dumped Krisztina down on a white couch. She was obviously still out cold – man, Iggy would not be pleased.

Finally, I began thinking on how to escape. They don't call me Iggy's partner in crime for nothing.

Krisz's POV

_Oh crap, my head. Ugh… it feels like a bomb imploded in my brain. _

I slowly lifted my eyes open, but immediately shut them, because it was too bright.

_Ok… last thing I remember?_

Oh yeah. Max's creepy father hit me with a tranquilizer gun. Now wasn't that just the cherry on top of my day.

"Guys, shh! I think she's awake." That voice sounded sweet, young and quiet. So it was most likely Nudge or Angel. "Like EHMYGAWSH!" It was Nudge.

Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the white and began to open. Iggy, Fang and Nudge were standing over me, while Gazzy and Angel were over by the corner.

"Krisz…" Iggy looked at me with precision. Seriously, it's freaky how he did that.

"Hey, excuse me?" Fang then punched Iggy in the arm, looking annoyed.

"Ow! What do you want?"

Nudge just giggled at the two bickering and turned to face me.

"I'm glad you're awake! How are you feeling?" She asked. I would tell her to quit talking like a chipmunk, but I can never really speak after I'd just wake up. It's a habit.

"Uh… fine." God, was that my voice?! I sounded like I'd been run over by a truck.

"That's good!" Nudge beamed at me. "We were so worried that you were going to be unconscious for like _ever_, or something because Jeb might've shot you with some kind of poison. ZOMG, I reckon he could've knocked you out like Sleeping Beauty or something. Though, that movie's not very realistic. I like other Disney classics like The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast. They're both so romantic and…"

I groaned in annoyance as Nudge continued to ramble on about random crap.

My eyes darted over to Iggy and Fang who were talking vigorously to each other, both of them nodding occasionally. _Can we say Guylove much? _

Noticing my stare on him, Iggy turned his head towards me and smiled. Once again, my heart did that flippy thing in my stomach. Stupid girlish hormones.

"It's great isn't it?!" Nudge burst through my thoughts with a loud bang.

_Should've got those earplugs at the BP… _I thought, being half-sarcastic.

"What's great Nudge?" Sighing to myself, I sat upright and looked at her.

"That Iggy can see again!" Does she have to say everything with optimi- wait, what? Iggy can see?

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Nudge smiled at me once more. Her face turned blank again, as she must've seen the impatience on my face.

"W-ell! Iggy IS blind-"

_No shit Sherlock… _

"-but when we're in a while space and when a person or object is standing in front of it I guess, he can see."

OH! That makes sense. No wonder why they put us in a white room. But why did they want Iggy to see?

"Like that time in Antarctica – that's when we first knew about it – and he could see us because it was covered in snow. Well, ha, obviously. You never see Antarctica with Autumn trees and stuff."

"Thanks Nudge." My voice sounded gloomy and tired – tired of hearing Nudge talking. I feel sorry for the public if she ever becomes involved in public speaking.

"Ok! Well, I'm going over to Gaz and Angel." And with that, Nudge skipped off leaving me by myself.

Until that is, Iggy was walking over to me.

_Fuck! He can see me. I hope I look alright. _I know what you're thinking. Krisztina, wanting to look pretty? NO WAY!

"Hey." Iggy's voice is as calming as anything. And when I close my eyes, everything becomes better and all I can hear is the sweet and deep notes falling from his mouth and twist in my ears.

I swear if he came to my house for the day, he would be my muse for poetry. Also some other stuff too…

"Hey yourself." I said, trying not to show any signs of weakness in my voice. "Nudge tells me you can see."

Iggy sat down next to me, not making a sound. "Yeah… it's kind of cool. Being able to actually see everyone that is."

I had to laugh a little at that comment. "Yes, well that is expected."

"You'd look nothing like I thought you would." He must've blurted that out, because Iggy immediately glanced away from me.

"Gee, thanks." I said glumly. Well what did he except, I'm not Heidi Klum or Elle McPherson.

"No, no! That's not what I meant-"

"Shh!" Fang suddenly said, from the other side of the room. _Well that was kind of rude…_

"What is it?" Gazzy whispered, behind Nudge and Angel.

"I hear something…"

We all listened in closely in silence for whatever the hell Fang was talking about.

'_We've got a target! I repeat: we've got a target!'_ It sounded like a man running past our room screaming bloody Mary.

More voices were heard and all of us were looking confused.

"We have to see what the noise is about!" I insisted. I leaped up from the couch and headed for the door. Well, I would've if someone's hadn't grabbed onto my arm. It was Iggy.

"Krisz…" He whispered to me. "Stay down low. We don't always have to fight when necessary." Its good his touch was enough to make me stay, otherwise everyone would've seen a Krisz shaped hole through the wall.

"Pfft – that's not what Max says." Gazzy interrupted, eyes lit up.

I smiled at his innocent humour and slowly sat back down.

"Ange, what are they thinking?" Fang asked her, not making direct eye contact. And I though he wasn't emo…

"It's hard to say…" She murmured. "_At last – experiment 188026 has been located… must destroy… situated at…" _Angel's voice trailed off. Not the most eager thing you'd want to happen when a bird kid is telling you these things.

"Well?" Nudge urged her to keep talking.

Angel turned to all of us – it was kind of creepy. "Dr. Martinez's address."


	14. Frustration

**Don't you just hate me for not updating sooner?**

***Crowd boos and hisses***

…**where'd you guys come from?**

**Okay, I know I haven't updated anything in forever but hopefully this chapter will do justice. **

**-- **

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Max's POV

"Are we there yet?" Dylan asked me, his wings beating furiously.

Well if he would enjoy the long flight instead of complaining to me about it every 30 minutes, he might've found that time flies when you're having fun.

"We'll be there soon, for God sakes!" I answered back at him. "Not long now."

It was silent for a few moments, until I heard Dylan catch up to me. He didn't make eye contact, but looked like he was going to say something. "So… she's a vet? How convenient."

I nodded my head slight in reply. "Look – when we get there just lie low and let me do all of the talking. I have the daughters touch."

"Well I certainly hope I don't have 'the daughter's touch.'" Dylan smirked.

It didn't take long until I saw a house with a brown front porch and a big dog barking in the backyard.

I smiled, letting my emotions get the better of me and signalled for Dylan to land. "Well it's about time…" I heard him mumble.

With another swift beat of our wings, we landed with a _thump!_ on the outside of the lawn.

"Well doesn't this look dainty?" Dylan teased, probably talking to himself.

"Ugh – you have five seconds to tell me why I agreed to let you come with me." Seriously, this guy was getting on my nerves. The least he could do was keep quiet and not interrupt me before my brain implodes.

"Mum, what was that sou – oh, Max!" A girl's voice was heard and my head spun around to face Ella.

I smiled uncontrollably and did a little wave. "Hey El."

I couldn't say another word, because her arms wrapped around me as she tightened her grip. _Do not cry, do not cry…_

"I missed you so much." Her voice was still the same as it was months ago.

"M-me too." My voice sounded a little weaker than usual. I know – weird right?

"Ella? Are you ok?" The sound of my mum's voice was distant, but recognizable.

The screen door opened, and there she was. Looking as familiar as ever. If this was _High School Musical _we'd start randomly singing. Only we'd have waaaaaaay better choreography.

"Max? Hello, how have you been?!" Finally, she noticed me and was sprinting towards me. Well I wouldn't call it sprinting – more like a power walk.

But half-way to me, she stopped and turned her head. "Umm, Max? Who is he?"

_Oh crap. I forgot about Dylan… _

I released my grip from Ella, and she also turned around to look at him.

"Ooh, Max." She whispered in my ear. "He's cute… So glad you have Fang now!"

I resisted my urge to throw up.

"Uh, guys. This is Dylan."

They both looked at him and he just smiled. Hands in his pockets, he lifted an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"Hiya. I'm Dylan – Max wanted me to come to see you because it's vital that I do. I'm a very important person you know."

Oh that little… It's ok Max, deep breaths. At least he didn't mention-

"Oh. And I'm her soul mate."

Well, never mind then!

You could imagine the utter shock on both my mother's and sister's face when he blurted that out. Actually, it wasn't that he blurted it out – it's because he wanted a laugh out of it.

"Umm, her… what?"

"Soul mate. You know - somebody with whom one has a feeling of deep and natural affinity, love, intimacy, spirituality, and/or compatibility."

One more word from him and I'll kick his head so far up his ass, it'll be in there for weeks.

I rushed over to Dylan's side and gave him an evil smile that said 'Serious now; fun later'. Then, I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Haha, you're funny you know that." I whispered trying to sound sarcastic.

"Yeah, I knew." He replied casually.

3rd Person's POV

"Oh my God, oh my God, what?! Dr. Martinez? That's Max's mum! Ah, this can't be good." Nudge seemed like she was about to have a panic attack, whilst the other Flock members were just staring at Angel.

"Are you sure?" Fang asked sternly. "That you've got the correct address I mean…"

"Yeah." Angel peeped out softly. "I memorized it, just in case, the last time we were there."

"Of course she did…" Iggy mumbled.

"Wait… Max's mum? Dr. Martinez is Max's mum?" Krisztina raised one eye-brow, waiting for a response.

"Have you not heard the last thirty seconds of conversation?" Gazzy blurted out. Iggy gave him a look and his face fell. "So-rry."

Angel ignored Gazzy's comment and continued to talk with Fang. "I think Max is at their house right now. That's the only explanation I can think of."

"Well could you find out what else they're thinking?" Fang asked, impatiently.

Angel closed her eyes and a few seconds later…"Sorry, I think they blocked me out."

"Pfft, that'll be right." Nudge scrunched her nose up.

"Hey, I'm not Superwoman!" She defended back, throwing her hands into the air.

"Sure act like it…" Krisz mumbled under her breath.

Angel glared at her suddenly. "Don't bother mumbling, I can still hear your thoughts!"

"Guys! How the hell is this supposed to help us?"

"Iggy's right." Fang spoke. "We need to get Max."

"…so you can kiss her again." Iggy added on.

"For once I thought you were being serious about something." Fang shook his head.

"Hey Gaz, over here." Iggy waved his hand to him and they went over to the corner of the room.

"I don't even _want_ to know what you guys are up to." Nudge rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the group. "What now?"

"We need a plan. We know where Dr. M lives and now we just have to-"

"We're on it!" Gazzy yelled, interrupting Fang.

"Oh really?" Krisztina folded her arms. She still wasn't used to the fact that an eight year old like him could have to much spunk as Gazzy did. Then again, she did nearly shave her mum's hair off when _she _was eight. It was a long story.

"You'd be surprised as what they can come up with in a matter of seconds." Angel smirked slightly.

Fang glanced over to where Iggy and Gazzy were now running over to them, seeing the pleasant looks on their faces.

"You might wanna brace yourself for impact soon." Iggy said once they got there.

"Iggy! What if they capture us before we escape?" Angel asked, obviously reading his mind.

"Well then, we'll have to be quick." Gazzy chimed in.

"Does Krisztina know what to do?" She asked again.

"I beg your pardon?" Krisztina widened her eyes, when she heard her name.

"Yes, please do explain." Fang demanded.

"Uhh, well she'll know now. You know how you can blow stuff up with your mind?" Gazzy turned to her.

"See now, _I_ thought that was because of my hunger issues. My stomach does get pretty pissed when hungry." Krisztina flatly stated.

"Wow, she's as sarcastic as Max." Nudge tried to whisper to Fang.

She rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow. "What about my power?"

"Well we kinda need you to crack a huge gap in the floor for us." Gazzy said quickly. That didn't mean that Krisz didn't understand.

"Okay, three things. A – I can't control whatever the hell I do on my own will; it only works when I'm pissed. B – I'm not sure if I'll kill us in the process. And C… why?!"

"Gets just as mad as her too." Nudge blurted out.

"Okay, so we've set up a bomb over there, by the corner of-"

"A bomb? Really Iggy?" Fang tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, just listen man. Anyway, we've timed the bomb to go off in four minutes."

Nudge looked like she was going to say something, but Gazzy covered her mouth.

"Thanks Gaz. The bomb is the only way to get to the outside, cause let's face it – the walls are made out of freakin' steel. Right before the bomb goes, we need you to crack the floor right near the door, so that when the people come to capture us yet again, they will end up falling to their deaths." Iggy, proud of his explanation, sighed contently and smiled.

"Wait… how do you know people will come and try to get us?"

"Ange?" Iggy insisted.

"Well you see, there are motion sensors in every room. When-"

"Forget I asked." Krisz blew her hair out of her eyes. "How the hell am I supposed to do it?"

"Concentrate. Think of nothing else. Ease your mind and focus." Angel looked at her with a serious look on her face.

"Ha. Easy for you to say. You've been reading people's mind for seven years."

"Actually five, because she didn't get the ability until she was around 2." Nudge beamed at me.

Fang and Iggy smiled silently.

"Ugh, whatever. Look – I've only blown up the ground once, and it was on _accident_. And you expect me to hear the snap of your fingers and suddenly create a huge crack on the floor! I've only been living my mutant life for not even a day and already my parents are dead, I'm surrounded by strangers and I have these weird abilities that I didn't even ask for! So could you at least give me a little patience and respect, maybe, just maybe I can-"

_BOOM!_

Krisztina's mouth snapped shut, as soon as the ground shook fiercely. Smoke emerged quickly, and then went away.

"Nice job." Everyone heard Fang say.

Sure enough, right next to the door, there was an enormous crack.

Krisz then again opened her mouth, but no words came out. She did it again. And she didn't even know how. The power was controlling her. It sucked.

"Well, thank God for that, because the bomb's going to go off any second now." Gazzy wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Umm, hello? Anyone notice that I'm the only one with no feathers coming out of my back. How am I-"

"Iggy will carry you!" Nudge insisted. "Won't you Ig?"

Iggy did a little crooked smile and turned to Krisz. "You know it."

She huffed and nodded her head slightly.

"They're coming!" Angel gasped at us.

The flock plus Krisztina all prepared themselves for impact.

"_Hey! I hope you brats are behaving in there." _A male voice shouted, two minutes later. His footsteps were coming closer, along with others whispering.

"Okay, everyone get ready to U and A." Fang instructed.

Gazzy looked around at all of us, eyes beaming. "So, where are we going to- AAAHH!"

**--**

**And don't you just love cliffies?**

***Crowd now throws fruit***

…**well, some of you do. **

**See the button. Yes, at the bottom of the screen. It gets lonely. If you click it, good things will happen to you. Also, you can save a heap of cherry pies from being eaten. **

'_**Hey Sam, wanna slice of cherry pie!'**_

***Darts eyes***

**Review?**


End file.
